DIDACTIC RESOURCES: ABSTRACT While there are many important meetings on the topic of stem cell biology and regenerative medicine, these meetings are rarely attended by those in the rehabilitation field. Similarly, few regenerative biologists are exposed to protocols and methodologies commonly employed in the clinic by rehabilitation professionals, protocols which can serve as potent stimuli to drive functional tissue restoration. Therefore, there is a need for an established platform by which individuals from the fields of rehabilitative and regenerative medicine may interact such that, as technologies are developed and as understanding of regenerative biology progresses, the transition to the clinic may be smooth and efficient. To achieve AR3T 2.0?s didactic mission, we will: 1) expand our archive of webinars that are a part of the series and initiate a quarterly live webinar to further improve community engagement and interaction; 2) increase access to the Annual Symposium on Regenerative Rehabilitation by launching a forum for remote viewing and participation; and 3) foster the participation of rehabilitation specialists at advanced training courses around the country through stipends that support participation by rehabilitation trainees, fellows and junior investigators.